shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The New Enemy! Enter: Daikokuten!/@comment-4080028-20160925213802
Well, took like what? Months? A year? Maybe more? But I FINALLY read this whole blasted thing in just a few hours like I said I would. XD So, how do I begin leaving my thoughts on the matter...? Firstly, as always, your story telling seems as fine as ever, and of course the fighting, something of a specialty I assume is something you guys at One Piece War Wiki excel at, was definitely fun to read too. Reading the whole thing at once is bringing back so many memories of the summary you left me on chat when we were discussing the collab we have in store, and so I found myself going "oh yeah, I remember that! ...Oh yeah, that too! ...Oh yeah!" And so on. Gotta say, wasn't too fond of the long buildup to the festival and fighting, since it felt super compressed into one part of the story and it mostly involved stuff that just didn't leave much of an impact on me. ...At first. I admit though, the buildup was worth it for the emotional payoff later, so I give you credit for that one. When I put my mind to it, I could definitely imagine and see Kenshin's feelings, and they seemed very genuine given the past few days he's gone through. Basically, while the beginning and buildup to the climax didn't impress me much at first, I felt the climax and ending made it all worth it in the long run. Also, I definitely enjoyed some of the more humorous aspects during this whole episode of sorts; especially when Laura was first interacting with Kenshin and such. What was it again...? Hmm... Stuff like discussing payment for letting Kenshin stay at Laura's, or how "good looks were wasted on an idiot like him" and so on. Though my favorite has to be when Kenshin just picks his nose while in bed and simply goes "drama incoming." I felt that had to have been the funniest moment in the entire story so far. XD Not sure if it wa smeant to be or not, but it was certainly up my alley in terms of humor. Anyway, onto the important matter that I know was bugging you the entire time; the dark and creepy part, AKA the festival. Have to say, while I'm certainly not a fan of crazed super violent mass murder and having to be subjected to witnessing just HOW bad the violence and cruelty can get, I was honestly expecting something much worse. I'm glad you didn't go into explicit detail of what kind of violent acts and gore must have been going on at the time, since the opportunity you left available allowed me to simply turn down how messed up the depravity of the scene must've looked in my mind. Like, the way I pictured it is no less different, with a kid murdering someone and dogs ripping Walter to shreds, but I'm sure if I drew out the scene myself, it'd most likely look more tame in comparison to what you may have intended. Dunno though, that's just me guessing I suppose. Anyway, yeah, I wasn't too creeped out, though I don't want this to be an invitation to push the envelope further. Again, not exactly a fan of making things super grim and violent; that isn't my idea of entertainment, but to each their own all the same. Just to get to the point, I wasn't upset, scared, creeped out or disturbed or anything. Just helped me get in the zone for how utterly brutal and f***ed up this must've looked and how Kenshin must have felt while witnessing the whole thing. So kudos there dude. Good job. With all that said and done, I guess we can now move on to phase numero 2 of the Kenshin and Jolly Pirates collab. ...Which has been painfully delayed for longer than I can keep track of. >.> Hit me up when you're ready, Santoryu. And once again, nicely done here. Good set up for what we'll be doing later on. :)